Intro! Verse
by HellsAngel713
Summary: Welcome to the Intro! Verse, I would like you to met the stars of a buch of oneshots I'm doing! The gang is the same and still play a big role but with new friends.
1. Meet Michelle Rubin

**Hi Guys! This is the OC story I was talking about. Tell me what you think, Im going to be doing a series of one shots using these characters. You might as well get use to them.  
Disclaimer: If own Victorious then there are somethings going on down there that Im not aware of.**

* * *

**Michelle Rubin P.O.V.**

A loud knock on the door wakes me from my sleep. I groan and roll over, not wanting to get up. I sit up and strech, I am exashuasted. I was up all night working. I play catwoman in a web sieries about Batman, we spent all night trying to get this one scene where Batman and Catwoman- The banging got louder. "Alright, alright I'm coming!" I yell grumpily. Azer, my pet pitbull started barking. He was growling at the door,His jet black fur raised on the back of his neck. I yell at him from the top of the stairs,"Calm down!" I walk down the cream colored carpeted stairs, and made my way to the door. I look into the peephole.  
Jade West was waiting, not very patiently. Jade West! I turned to the mirror near the door, over the cherry wood table. My long, wavy, black hair was in a messy bun. My grey eyes were filled with sleep. I pulled my hair down quickly, shaking it out, flipping it lightly. I fix my bangs to the side, and wipe my eye's. _ Take a deep breath, _I tell my self. I push Azer out of the way and pull the door open. Jade was leaning againest the doorframe. She looked amazing, she was wearing a a black tank top, under a red flannel with the sleeves pulled up. Her jeans were ripped at the knees, and were black and gray splotched. She wore a simple pair of black flats.  
She took in my apperance with raised eyebrows,"Did I wake you?" I looked down. I was still in my pj's. Black shorts and a black wife beater. I shook my head feeling my tan skin turn darker,"No, no, I was awake." I told her,"Do you want to come in?" The moment the words left my mouth I turned even redder. "No, I want to stand outside!" She snapped lightly. I moved out of her way and she walked in. Azer sniffed her lightly wagging his white tipped tail, she petted his head lightly.  
I stood there, akwardly trying to figure out what she wanted. She turned to me after inspecteding the living room,"What were you doing?" she asked me. I freeze for a second,"I was...playing UFC." I say mentally patting my self on the back. I gather my thought, and Jade rolls her eyes,"Can I see your room?" My heart beats a little faster and I can only nod as I lead her up the stairs. Azer runs ahead of us,"I like your dog. He's very relaxed." I smile,"His name is Azer." She smiles a light little smile, and I melt a little bit. Jade reaches the top of the stairs befor I do. She looked a little uncertian. I guide her to my room, the first door on the left.  
My room has lighter blue walls, and a grey trim. My unmade bed has a grey comforter, with light blue circles and gey sheets. My comforter was kicked to the side and my sheets were a tangled mess. My head board was simple cherry wood. My desk was the same, though it was neater. My papers were arranged properly, my white Macbookwas up and running. The windows were on either side of the T.v, which hung on the wall, where covered with lacey grey curtains. My white closet door was open revealing a neat nest of clothing. Azer came in and laid on my grey and blue rug, his spot in my room. I cursed myself for not making my bed.  
Jade looked shocked,"This is your room?" She asked. I smiled to my self,"Yup! Do you like it?" I ask smirking a bit. She seems to consider it still shocked,"...Yeah, I mean it's better than Vega's room." I smiled when she mentioned my cousin Tori. She turn in a circle taking it all in,"It doesnt seem likje you though, I mean you wear a lot of leather, and black. Studs and stuff." Shed said."Well, everything is not what it seems." I sing lightly. She narrows her eyes at me. I smile innocently.  
I move over to my closet and get out two bean bag chairs, one grey one blue. I lay on one, and prop my feet up on my bed. She follows my example. We lay in a comfortable silence for what seems like hours. We stare at my ceilinig,"I have some ugg boots in my closet..." I offer trail off. She props her self up and pulls out her favorite pair of scissors. I roll onto my stomache and get on my knees, I stand up and walk over to where I keep those aweful boots. I turn back to her and go sit on the carpet next to Azer. He puts his head in my lap, and I scratch between his ears. I hand her the left one and she her favorite scissors. They're black and very light, and extremly sharp. I'm touched by the gesture. She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a pair of purple ones and we get to work, destroying the evil, horrid things.  
We work in silence until she starts to speak,"I broke up with Beck, while you where in Arizona. I...we broke up." _Snip,_ I look at her. She's sittimg there just_ snipping,_ away with tears in her eyes. I try to resume murdering the eskihoe boots but, I cant. She contunes to cut even when the tears start to fall. I gently take the scissors away. She glares at me through the tears,"I wasn't finished!" She snarls angrily."I sor-" She cut me off,"Don't! Don't say your sorry! It was always going to happen! Im over it!"  
I trie to hug her but, she pushes me away. I won't let her. I hold her on the floor of my room, whilie she cries and tries to convince herself that she's over it. I simply hold her and wait out the tears, hating Beck very much right now. I don't know how long we sit only letting go when her phone rings. I wait,"It's my Step mom. I have to go." I nod and guide her back to the front door,"Bye Michelle...Thanks." She says kind of akwarrdly. I give her a half hearted smile,"Any time Jade." She walks off my porch down the street and around the corner. I close the door, turn and slide down it. Azer sits next to me,"Good boy." I say. I get up and walk up upstairs. I was finally going to get some sleep.


	2. Shopping with Rissa Roberts

**Marissa Roberts P.O.V  
**I walk through the mall pointing out a Bath and Body Works to Robbie, his grandmas birthday is coming up and I'm trying to help him find some thing to give her. I want to stress the word trying, while I'm trying to help him he's to busy texting the pet. Caterina Valentine. We walk into the sweet sented store and I turn to ask him a qeustion.I stare at Robbie talking in his apperance. He's wearing a simple red shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that are down to low. I sigh,"Robbie if you were going to talk to Cat this whole time you should have invited her." I say sharply, pouting at him. He smiles at me in a way that makes me crumble, walking over to me and giving my dark brown curly pony tail a light playful tug."Rissa, come on." He picks up a random bottle, fumbling with it for a second before tossing it to me. I scramble to catch it, he tossed it to short, and read the label."Hey Rob," I say he looks up from his phone to look at me."This is mens lotion." I say. He turns an adorable shade of red. I push my glasses up over my wide green eyes and smile, smooth my yellow see through zebra striped shirt down over my pink tank top. I pick at a loose string on my white shorts when I hear the most horrible thing in the world.

"Robbie! Jadey, look it's Robbie!" The ditz yells, dragging my cousin Jade along with her. Jade nods at me and I offer her a smile, rolling my eyes at how she allows Cat to pull her along. Cat runs to Robbie and throws her arms around him hugging him tightly. A sharp pang of jelously runs through me. Jade would never allow _me_ to pull her along like that, Robbie wouldn't hug _me_ like that. I glare at the red-headed child for a breif second. She turns towards me ad I give her a tight-lipped smile. She engulfes me in one of her back breaking hugs,"Rissa! Robbie didn't tell me you were here!" She screeches in my ear. I pull back, and Cat walks back over to Jade, holding her hand tightly whiile bouncing lightly up and down.

I look mildly confused, Jade would never allow anybody to hold her hand. I'm not the only one who notices, Rob stares at the duo as confuzzled as I am."Cat..." Robbie asks slowly,"Why are you holding Jades hand?" She giggles lightly for a moment playing with the the hem of her her I ❤ Nerds shirt, that makes me take in her apperance. Denim short-shorts and a pair of 3-inch black heels, her hair with two small, pulled back braids."Well Jade says that I have to hold her hand when we go out 'cause one time I got lost, and this nice old man tried to take me home but, Jade found me and got really mad. Really really mad. She called him a bunch of not nice words."She said naively. This doesnt surprise me,"Cat, hasn't your mother ever told you not to talk to strangers?" Rob asks. "No." she says innocently. I roll my eyes at her and turn back to Robbie, shifting slightly so that I was blocking his veiw of Cat. He walks past me before I can say anything, taking her into his arm,"Cat, I'm so sorry." He hold her closer than nessicary for a moment befored Jade yanks Cat back,"Hands off, Shapiro!" She snaps. I glare at her, she simply stares back coldly.

Cats breaks our little stare off when her stomache growls and she giggles lightly, shushing it,"Jade, my tummys rumbly." She say interlocking their fingers. I roll my eyes not for the last time at her behavior. Jade sighs,"Alright, Cat, lets go." She mummurs. Cat bounces happily,"Bye Robbbie! Bye Marissa!" She trills. Jade pulls her not so gently along. I check my watch. Dang , they were only here for a couple minutes. You never know with Cat, she's her one minute gone the next. I shake my head knowing that I'll have to deal with Jade when I get home. Robbie grins at me and we walk out of Bath and Body Works. I smile glad that I have him back, that I don't have to fight to spend time with him.

We leave the mall and head back to my car, a silver 2008 nissan altima coupe. I love my car, its so cool and fast! I turn on the radio after I start the engine,"Robbie, sing with me!" I say blaring the music."It's an all night party that we getting in too," I sing/yell. He blushes barley whispering the next line, looking embarassed as the other driverrs stared at us," If you think it's all over then the joke is on you!" I smile and wave, yelling loudly," It's a dream, It's a scene, and it's all brand new!" He gets into to it now, gaining volume as we turn and head for his house," If you think you can stop it then the joke is on you!"  
I smile turning down the radio as we quickly reach his qeuit neighborhood,"Atta boy, Rob" I say smiling sweetly.

He get out the car once I stop in front of his house, I can see his sister in the window. He leans in,"Thanks for helping me shop, even though we didn't find anything." I feel butterflies at try to soothe my nerves,"Anytime Robbie!" He moves back akwardly, turning and heading torwards his house."Hey Rob!" I yell. He turns,"Maybe we can do this again?" He grins a bright happy smile. I'm happy that I can put that there."Sure! Call me, maybe?" He says. I nod,"Maybe..." I pull out from the side of the rooad a grin on my face. He told me to call him!


	3. Chilling with Clarie Davids

**Clarie Brooke David P.O.V**

I smile at Andre' and Jade, waving lightly. We're chilling at Nozu, Jade offers me a slight smile, while Andre' sends me his blindingly white smile. We are all here to work with on our project for Sikowitz's class. Jade and Cat, obivously, Beck and Tori, Robbie and Rissa. All two partner teams trying to sketch out a love scene with big choice. All two partner teams, except for me and Dre. We had a girl named Michelle, speaking of Michelle,"Does anyone know Michelle?" I ask, I know I don't. Jades face lights up slightly,"Yeah, Michelle is really cool, nothing like her cousin Vega" She jerks her head towards Tori. I open my mouth to speak but, am cut off,"Look! There she is!" Tori says, pointing at a the girl walking through the door.

The girl is wearing a black leather jacket over a tight black half shirt that comes right over her bellybutton, with tight black skinny jeans with a studed leather belt. She has a single glove with studs on the how surprising, she wears a pair of leather boots with a thin heel that go past her knees. Her curly black hair was pulled in a side pony tail, grey eyes surronded by smokey make up, the only thing she had on besides lipgloss. I raise an eyebrow, how the _hell_ did I miss _her? _She sit in between us, worming her way in. Next to her I feel a bit childish, My own black mane free, held back with a simple pink head band. I have on an off the shoulder pink shirt with a black tank under neath with a simple pair of capris and black flats. My face is bare, my own baby blues are on their own.

"Hey Dre! And you must be Clarie!" She says with a little smile and wave. I nod she shakes her head and fixes her bangs,"I'm so sorry I'm late I had some things to take care of. Have you guys started?" I nod,"Yeah, we have a basic outline." She smiles,"Cool, wanna run me through it Dre?" She asks He smiles at her, that smiles that sends butterflies fluttering in my stomache and I turn away.

I mentally run through the sketch, one of us will play his wife and the other his mistress. He has to decide his Wife, and His marrige or His mistress and son. He loves his wife and doesnt want to leave her but, his child is very important to him and if he chooses his wife he will never see his son again."Who came up with the whole son idea?"She asks after. I speak up,"That was my idea." She smiles warmly at me,"It was as nice touch." She is about to speak but a beeping noise interupts her, and she pulls out a pager."Shit, I have to go! I'll call you." She says to dre.

"It was nice to meet you, Clarie!" I smile and wave as she rushes off. Dre and I decide to take a break after that and I pull out my Iphone after that thinking of letting my mom know I'd be out late,"Aww, who's that?" Andre asks. My face lights up like a tree at christmas time,"The dog is two weeks and his name is Tiger, the cat is 6 years and her name is Snow." He chuckles at the picture of the all white cat wrapped proctectivly around the golden retriever pup. I smile sweetly as he begin flipping through the album, awwing every now and then. I watch him for a while then give Cat advice about her up and coming date with that guy Tug who was at our prome. Beck speaks up for the first time since I got here,"Oh yeah I got a date with Alyssa Vaughn."

We all turn to Jade, and we watch her freeze up. She gets her phone out and after a pause begins to text. I glare at Beck, my good mood suficently ruined and Cat does the same. Tori and Rissa both shot him disapproving glares. I'm slightly surprised, I mean Marissa is her cousin but then again, Beck is her best friend and she will probably side with Robbie, he doesn't seem to mad. I take it upon my self to sick up for Jade,"So, Beck, when did you start dating skanks?" He looks at me openly surprised,"The same time you got a date." He replies coolily. Andre and Cat begin to look uncomfortabl,"Im gonna go get a drink." Cat announces, Andre' nods his head,"Yeah, me too." They walk away from the table towards the counter.I smile a sweet smile and aim it at Beck. Me and Beck were cool but, he has just eneter my bad side."So,Beck, got any movie auditions coming up?" I ask. He glares at me, he hasn't had an audition since he played a waiter in that one movie.

The rest of us have beed out and about auditioning, acting, singing. His glare does nothing to me as I simply smilie innocently. He starts to respond but I don't hear him, Michelle is back. And she changed. She has on a simple black leather corset with black leather gloves and tight leather pants. She is holding what looks like a mask in her hand, leather of course. Her hair is down and she is still whearing her knee high boots. I idly wonder how many animals had to die for that one outfit. She walk over to us and I see a tail. Dafuq? She looks slightly like catwoman. She marches over to us, picks up a pitcher of water and empties it on Becks head."Stop being such an ass!" She sneers.

She grabs Jades hand and walks out, mummuring something about a set. I stare and slowly smile, a tiny little smile. I grab the nearest thing, soysauce, and follow her example. I drop a twenty on the tabl and walk over to Andre,"call you later?" I offer he nods, still in shock. I leave Nozu in time to see Jade Michelle leave on a matte black motorcycle. I smile and wave yelling,"Bye." They wave back. I think Michelle and I could be real good friends!


	4. Creating with Christopher Parker

**For Keion.**

**Christopher Neil Parker P.O.V**

I glared at the idiot fan girl following me, dear god why? I turn to face her,"Get the hell away from me, or get carried in a body bag." I snarl. I take a devensive stance, setting my Moms groceries on the ground. I walked through my front door to see Tori sitting on my couch and smile at her."You stayed." I say, pleased that she had waited for me. She nods and gets up,"Well, it was nice to met you ." She gets up and gives my mom a little wave. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her red dress fixing her jacket over it.

I led her up to my room silently, my blue eyes focused on the floor. I run my hand through my spikey black hair, opening the door to my room. My pet wolf jumps of my bed, snowy white tail wagging. She looked at me alarmed,"Chris, why is there a wolf in your room?" I turn to her smiling, trying to soothe her nerves."His name is Axcel. He is barely a year old." She smiles nervously reaching down to pet him hesitantly. I grin and make a clicking noise, and my baby fox, Kit, gets up from her hiding place under the bed. She trots over to me happily, sniffing my hand before licking it gently.

Tori sits on my bed gingerly, afraid to make any sudden moves. I roll my eyes at her,"They aren't going to attack you!" I say. She nods, still looking unsure. I shake my head a sigh, settling my self next to her. She reaches into her bag and pulls out the song we haev to write for Anthony's class. She begans humming it and I began to try to review some lyrics,"What's the topic?" She flips through some papers,"Ummmmm...trying to chill and have fun, you know." I nod. She starts to hum something under her breath.

I try to think of a list of songs we can listen to for help: Party Rock Anthem, I'm glad you came, Blackout, Young Wild & Free Ugh I hate rap! I grab my Phone and go on youtube, typing the first song in. Tori starts to text someone and I snap at her placing my fingers by her ear. She jumps slightly,"Tori, we need to get this done," This is her first time being my partner so she doesn't know how I work. She looks up at me, pouting slightly but,"But, its only Andre" She pleads. I glare at her, and she puts her hands up devensivly, dropping her phone.

I play the songs one at a time trying to get a feel for the lyric, singing along to the songs that I know. We write down the main points of all the songs,"Alright for Party Rock Anthem- Having a Good Time and Partying, for I'm glad you came- Living in the Moment, for Blackout-Partying all night, Young wild & Free- Being young and having fun." She recaps. I look at the few lyrics I wrote down and try to piece together a hook. When you get the chorus, every thing else comes together naturaly. I learned that in music class,"Tori, what do you have so far?" She twiddles her thumbs nervously and shows me a picture of a rather large mustache. I glare at her, takeing her notebook,"Tori! You have to take this seriously!" I say irratated.

She sioghs and thinks for a second,"Write this down." I begrudgingly pick up a pen, flipping to the next clean page. She clears her throat then hums lightly,"We don't even have to try, It's always a good time! Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh! It's always a good time! Woah-oh-oh-oh, Woah-oh-oh-oh! We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!" She says picking up after mucking up the 1st verse! I write it down then try to place some music to it, going to my sound app. I try to place it and end up with a decent, through up beat tune and have Tori sing it again.

We spend the next half hour writing the first Verse when I decide to allow a break. We go down stairs, running into my 19 year old brother Jason, he smiles pleasently at Tori. Jason looks more Korean than I do, the only thing that shows he's mixed are his eyes. Bright blue, like mine. He could be pure Korean instead of half. He takes a mild intrest in Tori but, leaves to call his girl. I take tori in the kitchen following the scent of cookies. A small girl with light brown hair and a skin a few shades darker then my milk lik complection is taking cookies out the oven. She looks at me dark brown eyes showing her confusion. I smile at her,"Tori this is my sister, Saya say hi to Tori!" I wink at Saya and her eyes twinkle. The 9 year old jumps off her stool, and walks over to Tori warily. She stops 4 feet away.

She takes a slightly devensive stance,"What are your intetions with my brother?" She asks boldly. Tori looks shocked she stumbles with words for a second before saying,"Uh, I...we..Nothing! I..we're just friends!" Saya stares at her coldly,"What my brother isn't good enough for you?" She looks like the floor has dropped out from under neathe her, gapping like a fish. Saya breaks her role and begins to giggle turning and skipping back to the cookies. I chase after her picking her up and swinging her around. She sqeauls as grips me tight.

Tori takes a cookie and shakes her head,"You two really had me!" I smile at Saya,"You did so good!" She smiles and takes a cookie. Tori chacks the time on her phone and almost chokes,"Holy Cr-crow! I had to be home almost a hour ago!" She rushes to the front door. I smirk and wave ," Bye Tori!" She rushes down the street. Saya stares at me,"You sped up her phone didnt you?" I smirk,"SHe shouldnt have tried to text! Work during work time play during play time." I shut the door.

* * *

**Hi! So this is late because of sonme stuff thats going on. My mom made me watch my sister till 1 am so she didn't have to put her to bed then, she woke me up at 8 and made me clean the kitchen and the bathrooms while everyone else slept because I threw some sauce away. Then she kicked mybig brother out again. She did it once before when he was 15 and now he is moving to Canda. Im not allowed to leave the mid-west. Just alot of shit happening right now, My mom is the cause. Dont exspect a lot of up dates for the next week. I need time.**


End file.
